gvf_warfandomcom-20200216-history
7th Egyptian Ma'at Force
The 7th Egyptian Ma'at Force is a Resistance force of Gamers Based in Cario, Egypt. Due to the climate in Egypt, they mostly fight Scalies, but they sometimes fight Furries. They use the forces of the Ancient Egyptian gods, such as Osiris, Isis, and Horus, and mainly Amon to use magic and change Furries into nothing. They constantly battle Scalies every day to protect the Gamer's hopes of taking back Africa from Furry hands. They have many influences all over Egypt. On November 6, 2019, the 7th started to mobilize for Operation Saber History The magic that the 7th Egyptian Ma'at force was first practiced by people in Ancient Egypt. Back then, they carried Wands and Staffs, but now they channel the Egyptian magic into Gaming controllers. Some people have amulets where they could host the gods. Egyptian magic was, to the Egyptian belief, one of the ways the Earth was made. What Does Ma'at Mean? Ma'at is the Coptic word for law, order, justice, harmony, and balance. They also believe in a Goddess named Ma'at, which is just a Goddess to personify Ma'at. What happened to the force after Bayek the Medjey? After The Furries and Scalies alliance and the take over of Africa Bayek the Medjey Was Lost and never heared of ever again. The last living leader Died trying to dodge the Furry patrol and the force died for Centuries but was restarted in 2019 in an attempt to try and take back Africa for the gamers nation. Operations Operation Events: Operation Capital Retake On the 17th of July 2019 our Leader RageOfTheWild declared that the force already regained it’s power, announcing that Gamers will finally have the fight they been aching for. Taking back cairo wasn't an easy thing to do, and here is how it went. 6:00AM was the 0 hour on D-Day. Gamers highly equipped with the latest Nintendo switch pads and Magical Amulets from Skyrim, There was a meeting between the Chief and his Men at the Gamer HQ 5 Miles out of cairo in the deep desert of the Delta. The Divisions were set in place, Every leader ready to storm the city and take Cairo back to the gamer Nation, A glorious Day it was. AlphaHunter took his orders by Moving the Osiris Division to the High Hills right above Cairo from the east waiting for the flare to engage as the last line of the force in case anything goes wrong. they took the line from around the city to avoid engaging or exchanging fire with the furries if they passed through the city. On the other hand, the punisher took Seth and Horus division at the night and moved swiftly to station some men in every Furry base in cairo to have someone open the doors for the Force when it arrives. While our leader Rage took the Ra division and entered the city from it’s door. the battle started with a speech from Rage to the Ra division saying: "Gamers! Today we stand with Controllers in Hand to take back what is ours, take back our glory from the Furry tails that stole it a long time ago.Today is the day which we take back the capital. many will fall today but our fellas will remember them, they shall press F to pay respect every day in memorial of the fallen today, NOW LET US SHOW THESE DAMN FURRIES HOW A GAMER TAKES BACK HIS BELONGINGS FROM A RAIDER WHO STOLE IT." With a fearsome battle cry Rage led his men through the city gates taking out the small amount of guards stationed there. Legends has it that Rage’s cry was heard by The Osiris Division on the high hills. Gamers had to take back 3 main bases in Cairo to ensure victory The Ra division moved swiftly to the First base 5 of the Seth division were stationed inside undercover to open the door for the Ra division when they arrive. the base had 3 entries Eastern, Western and southern. As rage moved in with his men he laid his eyes on the Base leader standing beyond the wall, FurBall was the name. a cold stare exchanged between both before the order to take back the Base was given. the fight started in favor of gamers many causalities on both sides and many fallen soldiers but this is war. the gamers started Naruto running towards the base shooting their Magical wands to make holes to path through the fences. Furries took the foolish move to run out and meet the gamers outside the fences in an open field. Gamers quickly retreated from the heart luring the furries in and closing the wings to fully surround the furries. Enemy forces were eliminated and Rage entered the base to find a horrifying silence taking over the place. as he gazed upon his 5 men from the seth division cowardly massacred and their heads put upon the fences of the base. The Ra Division invasion was expected. Suddenly the gamers heard battle drums all around the base finding scalies and furries uniting against the Gamer Nation. "Gamers! Gather" Rage gave the order. as the gamers closed on battle formations around the base taking advantage of the walls. scalies rushed in slicing through gamer troops as Rage and his men tried to hold back the furries on 2 sides. they had to retreat to the main building in the base which was located on the far east by the gate. the Men took refugee in the base with as many as they could save closing the door as rage tried to fire the flare to Alpha to move in. as Rage went to the roof to fire the flare He took a heavy shot to the leg which made him fall and drop the flare. all hopes lost. everyone scared and tumbling from the horrible suffers they will face on the hand of the merciless scalies and Furries as Rage stood up and shouted "Gamers. It was an honor to serve by your side, but I am not one to hide behind a wall of stone waiting my death, i’m going out to meet the Scalies and the Furries. And will cover as many as i could buying you time to retreat." Rage busted open the door guns blazing killing over 20 furries at once. as his gun went out of Ammo. he took out his blade. a legacy from Bayek the Medjey himself forged by Amon the god of Sun. he started waving his blade swiftly as he was finally surrounded. fallen to his knees he looked up to the furry about to take his life from him as suddenly a battle cry, not one but many as one was shouted behind him. as his men caught the fallen flare and called in the Osiris division. A glorious scene of hope. As Alpha stood with a smirk upon the hills. raising his blade and game pad giving the order to save his gamer brothers. TheAlphaHunter moved with his dragons and chariots cutting through all the scalies leaving them to the fears they faced running and retreating outside the city. As they received news that the punisher gathered his men stationed around the bases and led an inner move taking the 2 weak bases from inside and Cairo was finally taken back to the Gamer Nation. Divisions Timeline 412 B.C. - The starting of the force by our father and Founder Bayek the Medjey. 410 B.C. - The Taking of Cairo By the Furries 405 B.C. - the Scalies intervene between the Gamers and the Furries as Enemy to the both Factions. 402 B.C. - Scalies take sides with the Furries against the gamers. 350 B.C. - Furries launch the Horde to take over Africa. 328 B.C. - Furries officially taken over Africa. 324 B.C. - 7th Ma’at Force Last stand against the Furries Holding their position in the Capital. 310 B.C. - the Last Living Leader of the Force Dies in an attempt to dodge a Furry patrol. July 12th 2019 A.C. - RageOfTheWild restarts the Force with the help of his Loyal friend AlphaHunter. July 14th 2019 A.C. - The force develops the magical Game controllers to replace the old staffs and wands. July 17th 2019 A.C. - The Force Takes back Cairo on Operation Capital Retake. July 20th 2019 A.C. - Operation Hill High took place in the road between Mansoura and Matrouh. July 20th 2019 A.C. - Operation Sea Shore took place on the shores of the Canal.Category:Gamer's Alliance